1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication device, and more particularly, to a camera module for a mobile communication device, a mobile communication device using the camera module, and a method for controlling the camera module and/or the mobile communication device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, with the development of a mobile communication device such as a cellular phone and PDA, such device can deliver simple voice information and also information such as text information, picture information, and game to a user. In addition, a camera module is carried in the mobile communication device such that the user can directly produce picture information such as an image.
Meanwhile, the mobile communication device such as a cellular phone and PDA is manufactured in a compact size for providing portability. Accordingly, the camera module carried in the mobile communication device needs to have a simple structure to provide a compact size for the communication device. However, the size of camera modules used in a conventional camera or a digital camera for controlling a location of a lens by using a motor is too large to carry in the mobile communication device requiring a compact size.
To address this concern, a compact camera module for the mobile communication device having a simple structure wherein the focal point is not changed or is changed only manually, has been proposed. In the former case, because the focal point is fixed at a predetermined distance, however, there is a problem that the camera is out of focus during a short-distance filming or a long-distance filming.
On the other hand, in the latter case, because the location of the lens is mechanically moved by using a manual switch, it is not only inconvenient to use but also is difficult to focus exactly.